1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerosol spray bottle having an ergonomic design for dispensing an active composition or mixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerosol sprayers have some form of lever or button typically operated by the finger or hand of the user, to dispense an active composition and propellant from the container. The active composition can be in the form of a spray, stream, or foam. Most aerosol sprayers have one chamber containing both the propellant and the active composition. Some aerosol sprayers dispense the propellant and the active composition from separate containers. In this case, the actual mixing of the propellant and active composition occurs at different locations relative to the output nozzle depending upon the dispenser design. It is most advantageous to create the mixing right at or before the nozzle. For example, the propellant and active composition when mixed may have a short shelf life after mixing. Another example where mixing just prior to spraying is important is the situation where the propellant and active composition immediately start to separate after mixing.
Some aerosol sprayers use the venturi effect to withdraw the active composition. Two chambers are used, one containing a propellant and the other the active composition. In one example, the propellant chamber is on top of the chamber containing the active composition. The Preval® Sprayer from Precision Valve Corporation can be attached on top of a container with a standard fitment. In this sprayer, the propellant in the propellant chamber pulls the liquid active composition up through a dip tube running through the middle of the propellant chamber and out the aerosol valve using the venturi effect. This is convenient because of its versatility in attachment and has found commercial use, but it is not ergonomically designed for consumers because of its tall design.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,364 describes a dual receptacle aerosol sprayer which works on a similar principle, except that the propellant chamber has been pushed down into the chamber containing the active composition. The outer chamber containing the active composition surrounds and is in contact with the inner chamber containing the propellant. A product conduit or dip tube extends from, and passes through, the bottom of the inner chamber. The propellant draws the product out the nozzle by the venturi effect. When the aerosol actuator is depressed the venturi constriction draws product from the outer chamber up into the product conduit and into an aerosol valve housing where it is valved into an actuator, where the product and propellant mix and are dispensed through the discharge outlet. To prevent misdirected propellant on clogging of the actuator, the sprayer requires a complicated design of valving including a primary propellant valve, a secondary product valve, and a tertiary valve downstream of the secondary product valve. This design is more ergonomic, however, it still suffers from the fact that the dip tube runs through the middle of the propellant chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,596 describes a dual receptacle aerosol sprayer which has a dip tube which is exterior to the propellant chamber. However, the inner propellant chamber is still in contact with the active composition within the outer chamber. The active composition may be corrosive and because the propellant chamber is under pressure and frequently made of metal, it is susceptible to pinhole leaks from corrosion. The designs from both U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,364 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,591 do not solve this problem and additionally they do not have the consumer convenience of the Preval® attachment mechanism. This invention is designed to overcome the problems encountered in the prior art.